So I love and so I hate
by Ann Cashew
Summary: Muitos sentimentos, muito tempo de espera, muito medo. Medo. Do início ao fim era tudo medo, essa palavrinha tão simples, porém, com um impacto tão grande. Medo. PWP, oneshot, SLASH, Remus&Sirius.


**Título:** So I love and so I hate  
**Autora:** Ann Cashew

**Disclaimer:** Nem se eu rezasse e implorasse para todas as forças cósmicas HP seria meu. Ele ainda pertence a J.Killer Howler, muito embora ela tenha assassinado personagens que simplesmente _não podiam_ e _não precisavam_ morrer. Mas isso não me impede de pegá-los emprestado e deixá-los _vivos_, obrigada.

**Avisos:** Slash, se não gosta, não lê. A saída é por ali, ó.

**Sinopse:** Muitos sentimentos, muito tempo de espera, muito medo. Medo. Do início ao fim era tudo medo, essa palavrinha tão simples, porém, com um impacto tão grande. Medo. PWP, oneshot, SLASH, Remus&Sirius.

* * *

_Essa fanfic é dedicada a duas pessoas super especiais:  
Marina, cã de todas as horas, porque eu sei o quanto você vive me pedindo um lemon, coisa. Esse aqui é em especial para você._

_Moony, beta super amor, porque, de uma forma que não sei explicar, quando estava escrevendo só me lembrava de você.  
E, sem contar que HNY merecia uma retribuição._

* * *

**So I love and so I hate**  
_por Ann Cashew_

Medo.

Os orbes cinzas do homem na sua frente transmitiam medo.

Remus deu mais um passo para trás e acabou por notar que seu espaço para fuga havia acabado – à suas costas, uma cômoda pequena fazia barreira entre seu corpo e a parede. Ele engoliu em seco, as mãos suadas, o coração palpitando tão alto que chegou a ter dúvidas se ouvira Black suspirar ou não.

Mais um passo incerto do amigo. Mais dois.

Remus também estava com medo, muito, muito medo.

Sirius estava parado a sua frente agora e Remus se sentiu incapaz de desviar o olhar daqueles orbes azuis. Um azul tão _fascinante_.

E Sirius também se sentiu incapaz. Incapaz de resistir àqueles âmbares tão tristonhos, tão necessitados de cuidados, de _amor_.

Os dedos do moreno trilharam caminho até a bochecha esquerda do castanho, os olhos de cor âmbar se fecharam com o contato, a pele arrepiou.

- Remus... – veio o sussurro banhado de medo outra vez.

Os olhos se abriram marejados, cheios de dúvidas e sem nenhuma resposta, nenhum palpite para todas aquelas perguntas que rondavam os dois. Sirius molhou os lábios, Remus engoliu em seco. As fragrâncias suaves dos garotos ficando mais intensas a medida que os rostos se aproximavam, confundindo os sentidos, atiçando o querer.

E acompanhando o ritmo rápido de seus corações, veio a frase de Remus:

- Sirius, _euachomelhorvocêir_. – e tudo parou. Não em um momento mágico onde os lábios se encontrariam, mas em um momento frustrante onde o moreno jogou a cabeça para o lado, apoiando-a no ombro direito do menor, um frio incomodo do que parecia ser rejeição subindo-lhe pela espinha.

- Moony... – ele gemeu contra o tecido fraco do casaco que Remus trajava. - Moony... – gemeu de novo, o nariz roçando a pele sensível do pescoço. - Moony. – ele repetiu mais firme, seus lábios depositando um beijo na pele desejada.

Lupin teve menos de dois segundos para ser consumido por uma onda de calor inédita e afastar Sirius. As mãos trêmulas nos ombros fortes de Black revelavam o quão em conflito Moony se encontrava.

- Por favor, Sirius... – conseguiu formular, os olhos se fechando de novo.

- Por favor...? – o moreno inquiriu, encantado com a forma que os lábios do castanho pareciam se mover com a pouca iluminação do local. O sol estava se pondo e a pouca luz que entrava no aposento caia muito bem sobre as formas de Remus.

- Por favor, vá... – a voz veio fraca, os movimentos labiais trêmulos e, ainda assim, insuficientes para fazer o moreno perder a razão.

Então, delicadamente, Sirius segurou o rosto a sua frente com as duas mãos, cada milímetro de sua pele que entrava em contato com a de Remus pegando fogo.

- Você precisa acreditar em mim. – Black disse firme e sincero. - Eu amo você. _Amo você_.

Remus não teria feito o que fez se não tivesse visto a verdade dentro dos orbes de Sirius. Se não tivesse _sentindo_ que era correspondido, _que era puro_ e que não parecia tão errado e sujo. Ele cedeu.

Ele cedeu e de repente seus lábios não eram mais seus e sua mente não pensava mais por si só. Suas mãos trilhavam outro corpo e a sensação era gostosa, muito gostosa. Sirius sorria contra a sua boca, o peito prestes a explodir de felicidade.

- Remus... – ele sussurrou, antes de seus lábios se juntarem outra vez, se encaixando perfeitamente.

Anos se passariam e Sirius continuaria sem acreditar que o tinha nos braços, que tinha Remus John Lupin para si.

As bocas continuavam unidas, as línguas já haviam se encontrado e os dois já tinham derretido. Agora eles queriam sentir mais, explorar mais, _se entregar mais_.

Sirius se afastou lentamente, a testa de encontro com a de Remus, no olhar uma dúvida que o castanho respondeu selando novamente os lábios do mais alto.

O aperto de seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sirius se fez mais forte quando o mesmo resolveu descer as mãos para suas coxas. Gemer se provou inevitável no momento e Lupin não pretendia reclamar.

Os beijos foram descendo para o pescoço, subindo para a orelha, tudo muito bem motivado por Remus, que havia encontrado na orelha esquerda de Sirius o lugar ideal para demonstrar o quanto estava gostando daquilo.

- Sirius... – ele gemia.

- Remus... – Black gemia de volta.

- Sirius...

- Remus...

Sirius içou Remus para cima, sua cintura sendo rodeada. Ele girou nos calcanhares e a cama estreita de solteiro fez-se sua parada. Ela era pequena demais, mas não importava. Nenhum dos dois tinha planos de ficar a mais de um centímetro longe do outro.

Sirius foi o primeiro a se desfazer da camisa, deixando seu tórax à mostra. A pouca luz deixando sua pele mais morena, os contornos dos músculos menos visíveis e por isso mais tentadores ao toque. Remus precisava saber o que tinha ali e não era pela falta de luminosidade que ficaria sem saber. Tampouco deixaria sua vergonha ser maior que sua vontade, maior que seu amor.

Os beijos recomeçaram e as peças de roupas foram ficando cada vez mais escassas, os toques cada vez mais profundos e o prazer cada vez mais completo. Sirius prendera a respiração tempo demais ao ter _seu_ Moony completamente entregue embaixo de si, a pele pálida, as finas cicatrizes.

Eles ficaram assim, se entregando e se descobrindo, por muito tempo. Não tinham pressa, não queria acabar. Queriam apenas continuar ali, se amando e amando até precisarem se amar outra vez. Poderiam ser completos assim.

Sirius fez o primeiro movimento. Remus não quis parar, mas também não tinha feito idéia de que seria assim. Sirius notou isso, e, para acalmar seu amor, inverteu as posições. Agora Remus só sentiria o que quisesse sentir.

Sirius sabia que não estava em _desvantagem_, e, acredite, ele não estava. Ele podia ver Remus morder os lábios, mantendo os olhos fechados e o peito arfante. Ele podia sentir os pêlos finos dele acariciarem seu corpo, podia sentir coisas que antes nem em sonhos pareciam tão irreais. Tão mágicas e fantasiosas. Tão perfeitas.

Quando Remus pareceu estar finalmente gostando do que sentia, o moreno trocou as posições novamente e eles pararam por um instante. Um breve instante onde Remus respondeu:

- Eu também amo você.

_Amo você_, ele disse. _Amo você_.

Os lábios se uniram sorrindo.

Os movimentos cadenciados se fizeram presentes, a respiração, ou melhor, a falta dela também. Os corpos estavam unidos, tal qual a alma e os corações dos dois.

Sirius ouvia seu nome se propagar cada vez mais alto no ar e respondia a altura. Suas costas marcadas, as coxas de Remus marcadas, os lábios inchados e os batimentos ainda frenéticos nos peitos.

Quando tudo havia acabado, Remus ainda gemia inconsciente e Sirius arfava sem controle. Os corpos permaneciam suados e grudados e eles ainda se amavam. Nada ali havia acabado realmente.

Sirius só saiu de Remus por pura necessidade. Mas continuaram deitados, as respirações se normalizando e os corações assumindo um novo ritmo. Um palpitar só deles.

Antes de adormecerem, os medos dos dois havia mudado. Agora Sirius já não temeria ser julgado, Remus não sofreria por achar que não era correspondido.

Eles teriam medo de não poderem ficar assim, um perto do outro. De não verem os sorrisos ou as caretas, de perderem a oportunidade de sentir mais uma vez todo aquele turbilhão de emoções. Medo da morte, da distância, dos erros. Medo de serem humanos e fracos demais para suportar todo o amor que sentiam. Medo.

E você, tem medo?

"And our history will never be erased  
And some memories will never ever fade  
So I love and so I hate"

_Great Companion_, Landon Pigg

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

**N/A:** Yaay! Eu escrevi, _escrevi_! #incrédula#

Eu acordei na segunda-feira passada dizendo para mim mesma que precisava escrever uma PWP. Esse pensamento me martelou o dia todo e na terça também. Aí, na quarta eu sentei, parei, respirei e saiu metade. Na próxima sentada da quinta saiu todo o resto. E eu sei que não está um _big-lemon-wow-delícia_, mas, ainda assim, gostei do resultado e espero que vocês também. E, se vocês levarem em conta que é o meu primeiro lemon de HP, acho que até que dá para ler, não? xD

E acho que ficou um pouco _angst_, né? Nem foi a intenção, gente --' mas vai ver são os hormônios (quê?).

Ah! Quero agradecer ao meu headphone e ao meu teclado haiuheae /o/ vocês são incríveis!

E é isso, haiuheae, beijo, gente! o/


End file.
